Huis clos et Souvenir
by Enais66
Summary: Pour leur dernier jours à Poudlard Harry et Draco reviennent sur leurs souvenirs communs. HPDM.


Voici un nouvel OS écris dans le cadre d'un concours pour le forum Harry + Draco = love. Pour ce concours on avait une serie de 5 mots (Souvenir, Âme soeur, Mort, Royaume et Rêve.) que l'on devait au chois inclure dans le texte, ou bien s'inspirer d'un de ses mots pour écrire l'OS. Je me suis donc inspiré du mots Souvenir.

**Auteur :** Enais

**Bétacorrectrice :** Thytecelia

**Résumé :** Pour leur dernier jours à Poudlard Harry et Draco reviennent sur leurs souvenirs communs.

**Rating :** M (et il le mérite)

**Disclameur :** Rien n'est a moi...tout à JKR...vous connaissez la chanson...

**Note :** Alors ceci est un petit OS sans grande prétention, je m'excuse pour la guimauve dont j'ai fait preuve, même si j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop ! J'ai écris cet OS en de minuit à cinq heures du matin la veuille de la date de concours...Oui je ne suis pas très doué pour prendre de l'avance ! Donc j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Huis-clos et souvenir**

-Dray ! Regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé !

Le tableau se referme derrière moi, alors que je pénètre dans la chambre. Mes yeux parcourent la chambre, le grand lit à baldaquin est parfaitement fait, pas un papier ne traine sur le bureau en bois massif sous la verrerie au pied du lit. On pourrait croire cette chambre totalement inhabitée si l'on apercevait pas des vêtements derrière les portes entrebâillées de l'armoire. Mes yeux se tournent vers la porte à ma droite proche de la cheminée, quand le bruit de l'eau qui coule se fait entendre. Je décide d'attendre qu'il ait fini de se laver. D'un coup de pied habile j'enlève mes chaussures, il a horreur que l'on marche chaussé sur son beau tapis vert. Je m'installe délicatement sur le lit, en essayant de froisser le moins possible le dessus de lit tout aussi vert que le tapis et dépose la boite que je porte à mes côtés. Ce n'est qu'une fois fait que je remarque les vêtements soigneusement disposés sur le lit, ceci me fait sourire. Plus qu'avoir encore une fois la preuve de son perfectionnisme, je me réjouis du fait qu'il va devoir sortir de la salle de bain que très légèrement vêtu.

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrête après un petit moment, mais je dois encore attendre pour voir la poignée de la porte s'abaisser. Quand enfin la porte s'ouvre et que j'ai l'occasion d'admirer l'homme qui apparaît, c'est sur ses cheveux blond coiffé avec soin, et ses mèches qui tombent avec harmonie sur le visage que mon regard s'attarde. Quelques gouttes en tombent, je suis le parcours de l'une d'elle, celle-ci tombe de la mèche glisse le long de son nez passe sur ses lèvres si tentantes, continue sur son torse me permettant d'admirer ses pectoraux, sa course passe sur ses abdos si bien sculpté, elle entre dans son nombril que j'aime tant et se termine...

-Aaaaah...

Le blond me fixe une main sur le cœur. Il est plié en deux en essayant de reprendre son souffle alors que face à lui je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

-Putain, mais tu vas pas bien de me faire peur comme ça !

-Dray attention à ton langage, c'est pas moi là.

-Mais je m'en fous de mon langage tu m'as fait peur, insiste-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas rentrer comme ça dans ma chambre.

-Oh ça va arrête ton cirque, c'est toi qui m'a donné le mot de passe, il ne fallait pas le faire si tu voulais pas que je m'en serve.

Mon blond s'approche de moi, mais l'air renfrogné de son visage ne s'envole pas. Il passe ostensiblement à mes cotés en m'ignorant pour prendre ses vêtements. Il enfile sa chemise et la laisse ouverte, puis il se détourne de moi et me faisant dos il retire sa serviette blanche de ses hanches, j'ai ainsi tout le loisir d'admirer ses fesses blanches et rebondies à souhait quand il se penche pour enfiler son boxer noir que j'aime temps. Une fois le pantalon enfilé et qu'il se tourne enfin vers moi, ce dernier n'est pas boutonné et lui tombe sur les hanches ; quand je le remarque une bouffée de chaleur traverse mon corps pour rejoindre mon entre jambe. Draco sait très bien l'effet qu'il me fait quand il est débraillé, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il ferme sa ceinture et boutonne sa chemise, en oubliant les quelques boutons du haut.

-Bon alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Me demande-t-il enfin.

-J'ai retrouvé cette boite et j'avais envie de la regarder avec toi, je lui réponds en prenant la boite en carton sur mes genoux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?

Je lui réponds par un sourire mystérieux en soulevant le couvercle. Il se penche vers moi pour découvrir ce qui s'y trouve. Il regarde les nombreux bouts de papier tous plus ou moins chiffonnés et vieillis d'un œil septique, accompagné de quelques objets hétéroclites.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ces trucs ?  
-Viens t'assoir avec moi je vais te montrer, je lui dis en m'installant en tailleur au milieu du lit, la caisse devant moi.

-Harry on a autre chose à faire ce matin que de farfouiller dans une boite, et j'ai même pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner, me reproche Dray. Je sais bien que c'est notre dernier jour à Poudlard, mais quand même...

-Ben justement c'est notre dernier jour, alors c'est le moment d'ouvrir cette caisse. Allez viens t'assoir je suis sur que ça va te plaire !

A contre cœur Draco s'assoie en tailleur face à moi. Nous nous observons quelques minutes, son air boudeur s'efface rapidement pour laisser apparaître un sourire jumeau au mien. Il se penche alors vers moi et c'est au dessus de cette fameuse boite que nous nous embrassons. Ses lèvres si douces me font toujours aussi fondre que depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes mis ensemble. La langue qui vient caresser mes lèvres est taquine, cependant c'est sans trop de difficulté que je lui laisse le champ libre pour passer la barrière de mes dents. Après un moment beaucoup trop court de cette danse sensuelle nos lèvres se séparent, et un grand froid envahit mes lèvres.

-Bon alors maintenant tu me montres tout ça ?

Je lui montre une boule translucide avec de la fumée blanche à l'intérieur, qui se trouvait dans la caisse. Il ausculte septique cet objet quelques instants, avant que ses yeux s'éclairent.

-C'est le rapeltout de Longdubat ! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce truc ?

-C'est notre première vraie dispute ! Tu te souviens quand tu l'avais prise en cour de vol ?

C'est d'ailleurs toi qui m'as permis de devenir attrapeur.

-Oh oui ! Je me souviens, je ne t'ai jamais autant détesté qu'après ce jour.

Nous rigolons un moment ensemble, puis je sors de la boite un papier. Il est soigneusement plié mais on voit très nettement qu'il a était défroissé, il porte encore les marque de pliure dans tous les sens. Je le déplie délicatement et nous observons tous les deux le petit dessin qui s'y trouve. On y voit très clairement un petit Harry tombant quand un cognard le percute. Le petit dessin se répète à l'infini.

-Oh ! Tu as gardé ce truc ?

-Bien sur que je l'ai gardé ! C'est un petit chef-d'œuvre ton dessin, et puis pour un troisième année tu avais un don pour les sorts sur les dessins il faut l'avouer.

-Peut-être, mais c'était pas très gentil de ma part quand même. Même si ça m'avait fait rire, je ne trouve ça plus du tout drôle maintenant.

-Oui je sais bien, mais c'est un souvenir de nous à treize ans. C'est plutôt marrant de trouver ce souvenir de notre haine.

-D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu ais gardé ce dessin à l'époque ? Tu n'avais aucune raison, me fait remarquer Dray.

-Euh...Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être qu'au fond j'étais déjà amoureux ! Bon passons au suivant.

Cette fois je sors un badge, souvenir de notre 4ème année cette fois. Il affiche très clairement le message « A bas l'affreux Potter ». Draco cette fois ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

-Tu as vraiment gardé tous les trucs que j'ai fais, même si c'est affreux, remarque-t-il.

-Et oui j'en avais pris un à Hermione, elle en confisquait le maximum.

-Cette époque n'est pas très glorieuse pour moi, je dois bien l'avouer.

-C'est sur, surtout quand Fol Oeil t'a changé en fouine, dommage que je n'ai pas de photo, j'en aurai bien gardé une.

-Oh non...je ne veux plus jamais me souvenir de ça. Heureusement qu'il n'y a aucune photo de ce moment ! Et arrête de rire ! C'est pas du tout drôle.

Je rie de plus belle devant son air boudeur, depuis le temps que je le connais il a toujours gardé cette même tête boudeuse si mignonne. Même si à l'époque je le trouvais tout à fait ridicule et énervant de bouder ainsi.

-On passe au truc suivant, décrète-t-il en plongeant ça mains dans la boite.

Cette fois c'est une lettre bien pliée qu'il sort de la boite, il l'a déplie doucement et la lis à voix haute.

_Potter,  
Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir aussi vite après ça ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça d'abord ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu as oublié que je suis ton ennemi ? Est ce que ça y est tu es vraiment devenu fou ?  
Rendez-vous dans une heure dans la salle 503. Elle est abandonnée.  
DM_

-Waouh tu as gardé ça aussi ! Je me souviens que quand je l'ai écrite j'étais totalement paniqué. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tu m'as vraiment pris au dépourvu sur ce coup là.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, j'en menais pas plus large non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai pas put dormir de la nuit, j'arrivais même pas à regarder Ron et Hermione en face après ça.

-Si tu penses que je vais te plaindre ! Tu n'as pas qu'à être un satané Gryffondor, c'est toi qui nous a mis dans se pétrin.

**oOo**

_Malefoy tourne dans la salle comme un lion en cage en grommelant. Je comprends ce qu'il dit qu'au moment où j'entre dans la pièce._

_-Putain de Potter, même pas capable d'être à l'heure après ce qu'il m'a fait...merde..._

_Il continue à marcher les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures en déblatérant. Je n'ose pas lui faire remarquer ma présence de peur que sa colère se retourne contre moi. Après cinq minutes où je me tiens près de la porte qui, même si je l'ai refermée dernière moi, me semble un excellent plan B._

_-Ah ! Potter !_

_Malefoy remarque enfin ma présence, et semble aussi paniqué que moi à l'idée que l'on soit dans la même pièce sans aucun témoin. Comme la veille. Le blond se racle plusieurs fois la gorge, espérant surement que je me décide à parler afin de mettre fin à cette tension si palpable._

_-Potter est ce que tu es fou ?_

_Je reste dubitatif face à cette question plus que déconcertante, mais qui est pourtant posée de façon si sérieuse._

_-Euh...non...je crois pas..._

_-Ah ! Pourquoi tu m'as...pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait, hier ?_

_-Euh...je sais pas trop. J'ai pas réfléchis sur le moment, c'est venu tout seul._

_-Satané Gryffondor ! Pourquoi est ce que vous réfléchissez jamais avant d'agir ?_

_-Si j'ai réfléchis ! C'était le seul moyen pour te faire taire et ça a marché mieux que je le pensais._

_-Peut-être mais pense aux conséquences bon sang ! Tu te rends un peu compte de ce qu'il se passe ? Et si quelqu'un nous avez vus ? Qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait ? Et puis on est ennemis tu es un gentil et moi je suis le méchant. On peut pas faire ça !_

_Encore une fois sans y penser j'attrape son visage et colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Cette fois ci il ne se décolle pas aussi vite que la dernière fois, nos bouches s'attardent l'une sur l'autre et nos lèvres se mettent à bouger. Je le sens se détendre contre moi, il va même jusqu'à poser une de ses mains sur ma taille et l'autre dans mon cou. Nos bouches se séparent plusieurs fois, mais se retrouvent presque immédiatement dans tous les cas. Après un moment de ce traitement sa langue caresse mes lèvres et sans attendre, comme un réflex, mes lèvres s'ouvrent pour laisser entrer ce petit bout de chair rose. Nous finissons par nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, sûrement par manque d'air, peut-être par prise de conscience, mais nos mains restent en contact._

_-Tu es fou Potter !_

_Le sourire qu'il affiche discrédite cependant ça phrase._

**oOo**

-Qui aurait pensé qu'un jours les deux plus grand ennemis de Poudlard finirai ensemble ? Et tout ça à cause d'une dispute quand même.

-C'est vrai que ce fût assez cocasse notre déclaration, en même temps tu ne peux jamais rien faire de normal.

-Ah ! Parce que toi si peut être ? Je lui fais remarquer.

-Bon d'accord encore nous ça a toujours était étrange, mais quand même on n'avait que 15 ans tu imagines le choc que ça m'a fait !

-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu un choc ! Je lui rappelle.

-Souvenir suivant, dit-il en brandissant une nouvelle lettre.

_Harry,  
Ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, et depuis on n'arrête pas. Mais les gens commencent à parler, je crois qu'ils attendent de nous une énorme dispute, comme si on préparait quelque chose.  
Je ne sais plus ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre, je ne sais même pas si je peux dire qu'on est ensemble, ou si l'on est encore ennemis. Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ?_

_Je pense qu'on devrait se donner le temps de répondre à nos questions, et le mieux pour que personne ne s'en mêle c'est leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. Il faut qu'on prépare un spectacle, de quoi les faire parler un moment. Après ça ils nous laisseront tranquilles.  
Draco._

**oOo**

_-Potter ! Malefoy ! Mais ça va pas ! Est ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Mais regardez un peu les dégâts que vous faites à cette école. Jamais ! Jamais personne ne s'était battus à se point ! Vous...vous...pire que les Weasley ! Eux au moins ils ne se battaient pas._

_Le professeur Mac Gonagall se tient debout droite comme un i derrière son bureau. Nous sommes chacun assis dans un fauteuil, nous n'en menons pas large face à une telle colère. A chaque mot ma tête rentre un peu plus dans mes épaules, j'essaie d'observer du coin de l'œil Draco, mais tout ce que je peux voir c'est que ses mains jointes sur ses genoux se tordent mutuellement._

_-Rouge ! Tous les élèves et même les professeurs sont rouges ! Est ce qu'au moins vous réalisez ? Toute l'école est rouge par votre faute ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait mais..._

_Quand je vois le professeur de métamorphose entièrement rouge trembler de colère, une envie de rire me vient. On ne sait plus si elle est rouge de colère ou non. Les coins de lèvre de Draco tressautent, lui aussi a du mal à garder son sérieux face à cette scène. Surtout que nous sommes les deux seuls qui n'avons pas été touchés par le sort._

_- Vous êtes collés! Jusqu'à la fin de l'année! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous deux... Vous ferez vos colles ensemble, vous allez devoir vous supporter. Pendant une semaine...rouge... Madame Pomfresh ne peut rien faire ! Il faut attendre que le sort s'estompe. Pendant une semaine on va tous rester rouge ! _

**oOo**

Nous rions encore de ce souvenir. Cette fois c'est sûr ils ont eu de quoi parler pendant longtemps. On a pût se faire oublier pendant plusieurs mois après ça. Notre mission fut donc un succès. Alors que nous essayons de nous calmer Draco fait venir Dobby pour qu'il nous apporte un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Tout en dégustant nos croissants nous lisons des lettres. Durant ces deux ans et demi nous nous sommes envoyé beaucoup de lettres, ce sont tous des souvenirs ; certains sont bons, d'autres marrants, et d'autres encore tristes. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble beaucoup de choses se sont passées.

_Mon amour,  
Ça fait deux mois que tu es parti chez ces fichus moldus. Ça fait donc deux mois qu'on s'est pas vus. Je ne sais pas trop si tu te rends compte mais pour moi deux mois sans pouvoir te toucher ou t'embrasser, ni personne d'autre ça fait quand même un peu long. Maintenant tu es chez les Weasley, mais je peux toujours pas te voir. Heureusement que la rentrée est dans moins d'une semaine, parce que je sais pas si j'aurai pu tenir plus.  
Je sais que je ne devais pas t'envoyer de lettre chez les Weasley, mais ce n'est pas juste qu'il y ait que toi qui aies le droit de te plaindre. Et puis une lettre c'est pas la mort, je suis sûr que tu as pu l'intercepter sans problème, j'ai bien dit à ta chouette de te la donner à toi.  
Tu me manques.  
Ton ange._

**oOo**

_-Tu m'as manqué ! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué._

_J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou en m'imprégnant au maximum de son parfum. Ce parfum si bon qui m'a tant manqué, je me sens si bien maintenant dans ses bras. Sans nous séparer nous allons nous installer sur le lit de la salle sur demande. C'est notre première nuit à Poudlard en temps que sixième années et nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous séparer. Deux mois c'est long sans avoir le moindre contact entre nous. Après un long moment sans bouger en ayant chacun le visage plongé dans le cou de l'autre nous nous éloignons un peu, juste ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir s'embrasser._

_Nos lèvres se joignent d'abord doucement, mais quand nos langues entrent en contact nous sommes comme électrisés et la passion nous envahit. Les caresses jusqu'alors calmes se font plus fébriles, ma chemise m'ait arrachée avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, mais je ne suis pas en reste, ma bouche s'attaque déjà aux bouts de chair rosés sur la poitrine de Dray. Quand je sens les mains de ce dernier s'aventurer sur le bouton de mon pantalon je me redresse un peu. Il m'interroge du regard, je lui fais un sourire rassurant pour l'encourager à continuer. Très vite nous nous retrouvons tous les deux entièrement nus._

_Draco me retourne pour se retrouver au dessus de moi, son corps repose entre mes jambes alors que ses bras s'appuient de chaque coté de ma tête pour ne pas qu'il m'écrase. Il me sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes en un chaste baiser, comme pour me montrer sa confiance. Puis ses lèvres s'aventurent vers le bas de mon corps, sa descente me semble interminable tellement j'ai envie de sentir ses lèvres sur mon sexe. Quand enfin mon vœu se réalise j'ai l'impression de m'envoler pour un autre monde. Alors que sa langue me caresse délicatement des endroits plus sensibles les uns que les autres un doigt recouvert d'une substance froide s'introduit en moi. La sensation est d'abord bizarre mais la bouche sur mon sexe contribue à me le faire oublier et bien vite l'excitation de la situation revient. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, un puis deux autres doigts sont __introduits en moi._

_-C'est le moment ! Prend moi !_

_Ma voix roque se fait suppliante, je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie c'est de le sentir en moi. Je sens alors ses doigts se retirer et mon sexe être libéré. Sa bouche rejoint la mienne en un baiser presque désespéré._

_-Tu es sûr ?_

_-Oui...oui !_

_Son sexe se frotte au mien, ce qui ne fait que m'exciter d'avantage. Enfin je le sens se glisser entre mes fesses, sur le coup de la pénétration une vive douleur se fait sentir. Mais très vite le plaisir reprend le dessus et je bouge des hanches pour l'inciter à continuer. Ses mouvements sont au début doux et hésitants, mais bien vite lui aussi est submergé par le plaisir et le rythme s'accélère. Les halètements et gémissements résonnent dans la pièce. Je serai bien incapable de dire si c'est lui ou moi qui produit tous ces sons. Son sexe entre en contact avec un point sensible, je perds pied. Ma vision devient noire. Je ne sais plus rien. Tout ce que je veux c'est que ça ne s'arrête surtout pas. Mes yeux se concentrent sur les siens. Le gris est remplacé par du noir. Un plaisir intense y est visible. Je perds totalement pied sous ses allées-venues répétées. C'est sous un coup plus fort que les autres que la jouissance monte. L'orgasme me prend par surprise tellement il est violent. Draco tombe contre mon torse. Nous reprenons tous les deux tant bien que mal notre respiration. Le retour sur terre est difficile. Après un petit moment mon beau blond se laisse glisser à mes cotés._

_-Je t'aime. Je t'aime mon amour._

_Mon cœur fait un bon quand j'entends ses paroles_.

**oOo**

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-C'était la première fois que l'on faisait l'amour.

-C'était aussi la première fois que tu me disais je t'aime, je lui fais remarquer.

-Qu'est ce que tu es fleur bleu ! Je te l'ai dit tellement souvent depuis.

Je rigole, mais il n'empêche que je suis terriblement touché par ce souvenir et je dois l'avouer je suis aussi bien excité. Pour me changer les idées je plonge ma main dans la boite pour en ressortir une nouvelle lettre.

_Tu es coincé dans ta chambre ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? Comment Weasley a pu t'enfermer ? Tu n'es plus un gamin et il n'est pas ton père à ce que je sais, alors putain pourquoi est ce que tu es puni ? On devait passer la journée ensemble puisque tout le monde est a Près-au-lard ! Et toi tu es puni par ton meilleur ami.  
Je déteste les Gryffondors._

_Tu ne peux vraiment pas sortir ? Donne-moi le mot de passe de ta salle commune et on va voir si tu es toujours puni. On ne punit pas MON copain sans en assumer les conséquences. Il n' y a que moi qui ais le droit de te punir.  
__Alors trouve une solution et sort de la ! Ou je viens te récupérer par la force s'il le faut.  
Dray._

Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire à la lecture de cette lettre. C'est vrai que ce jour là Ron avait un peu pété les plomb. Même Hermione n'arrivait pas à le raisonner. En même temps je peux le comprendre, à sa place je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurai réagi.

**oOo**

_-Potter mais qu'est ce que tu as encore dans la tête ? Regarde où tu marches._

_-C'est toi qui ne vois rien, tu m'es rentré dedans alors que je bougeais pas, rétorquais-je._

_-C'est ça dis que c'est moi qui ais besoin de lunettes tant que tu y es !_

_-Mais oui Malefoy, tu as besoin de lunettes._

_-Et toi Potter c'est un cerveau qu'il te faudrait !_

_-Parle pour toi Malefoy, c'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que les blonds ont la tête vide._

_-Moi ! La tête vide ! Mais tu t'es un peu regardé avec tes cheveux en nid d'oiseau et tes binocles qui sont tellement épaisses qu'on voit même pas tes yeux ?_

_-Tu crois peut être que tes yeux gris sont mieux que mes yeux vert ? Mais tu te plantes, on dirait un glaçon !_

_-Et toi tu devrais plutôt apprendre à te tenir. On peut t'entendre gémir à l'autre bout du château !_

_Sur cette dernière remarque un grand silence se fait. Nous sommes au milieu du Hall et tous les autres élèves semblent se demander de quoi est ce que Dray parle. C'est donc sans réfléchir, dans un mouvement de panique, que je lui saute dessus et capture ses lèvres._

**oOo**

-Comment est ce que tu voulais que Ron le prenne en l'apprenant de façon aussi brutale ? Même Hermione était sceptique alors qu'elle savait que je voyais quelqu'un depuis un moment.

-Peut-être, mais tu dois avouer que t'enfermer dans le dortoir c'était quand même dur.

-Mais il pensait que j'avais pris un filtre d'amour, ou alors que tu m'avais ensorcelé. Ne me fais pas croire que Blaise n'a pas lui aussi pensé à un truc comme ça.

-Si bien sur, mais je lui ai expliqué que non et il a comprit, même s'il lui a fallu un peu plus de temps pour l'accepter.

-Bon on va pas encore une fois se disputer pour ça, c'est fini maintenant Ron et Hermione, ainsi que tout Poudlard savent que nos sentiments sont réels et ils l'ont accepté, déclarais-je.

Draco sort la dernière lettre que contient la boite et la lis à haute voix.

_Cher Harry,  
__Depuis maintenant deux ans et demi nous sommes en couple. Je ne dirais pas que tout fût toujours rose, mais dans l'ensemble j'estime que nous nous en somme mieux tirés que la moyenne.  
Tu le sais déjà, mais dans peu de temps nous allons passer nos ASPIC, ce qui veut dire aussi que nous allons devoir quitter Poudlard. Je sais que tu considères le château comme chez toi et qu'en dehors d'ici tu n'as pas réellement de chez toi. Tu m'as dis qu'une fois les examens finis tu comptais trouver un appartement à louer ou à acheter. Cependant je ne peux envisager ma vie loin de toi, nous en avons fait l'expérience durant les mois d'été et chaque année ce fût une torture pour nous deux. Alors j'espérais que pour l'après Poudlard nous ferions nos projets ensemble. Au fond de moi j'espérais que tu veuilles bien partager avec moi le Manoir Malefoy.  
Je te dis tout ça dans une lettre car je n'ai pas le courage de te le dire en face, je suis un Serpentard ne l'oublie pas. Et puis comme tu as déjà des projets sans moi, je ne suis pas près à essuyer un refus. Ménage-moi quand tu décideras de me donner ta réponse.  
Je t'aime.  
Ton ange._

Un sourire triste s'affiche sur le visage de mon ange alors qu'il finit sa lecture. J'ai reçu cette lettre il y a seulement deux jours, alors qu'elle a visiblement été écrite il y a un mois. Du coup je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de parler de tout ceci avec lui.

-Dray...

Il garde la tête baissée, regardant ses mains qu'il triture dans tous les sens. Avec le temps j'ai appris à reconnaître ce signe comme un signe de nervosité, de grand stress. J'enlève la boite et son contenant d'entre nous, pour pouvoir me rapprocher de lui. Je passe mes jambes de part et d'autre de son corps alors que mes bras enserrent ses épaules, le faisant appuyer sa tête contre mon torse. Même ainsi il reste tendu, ses mains sont toujours posées sur ses cuisses.

-Mon ange, je n'ai jamais imaginé mon avenir sans toi. Quand je parlais d'acheter ou louer un appart à aucun moment j'imaginais cet appartement sans toi à l'intérieur ! C'était une telle évidence pour moi je n'ai pas pensé à te le dire. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas l'avoir compris.

Le corps contre moi se détend et ses bras se glissent autour de la taille sous ma chemise.

-Et pour le Manoir ?

-Je serai très heureux de vivre avec toi dans ton Manoir.

-Tu sais sa sera notre Manoir à tous les deux. Le Manoir Potter-Malefoy. Toute ma famille doit se retourner dans sa tombe en entendant ça !

Je le sens sourire dans mon cou. Ses lèvres ne restent pas sages bien longtemps, très vite elles s'aventurent sous le col de ma chemise. Nous finissons tous deux allongés sur le lit, lui sur moi.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? me dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oui je le sais et moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondis-je avec le même sourire.

Et c'est en rigolant amoureux que nous entreprenons de nous déshabiller mutuellement, en essayant de ne jamais perdre le contact avec les lèvres de l'autre.

**FIN**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Alors ? Un avis ? Vous avez pas trop detesté ?

A bientôt...

Enais**  
**


End file.
